Stole My Heart
by prettylittlemills
Summary: His parting words were barely a whisper 'come and find me when you're ready', she knows she will as she toys with the heavy diamond around her neck, the diamond marking her as his / klaroline


a/n; based on a picture I saw on tumblr (link at the bottom).  
>omfg the promo! I'm freaking out and need a klaroline kiss, I also read elsewhere JP is planning on making caroline a 'recurrent character' of the originals, so who knows? klaroliners we may get the happy ending after all! so yeah I wanted to do something to respark my fanfic page as of recent I haven't been in the mood to write anything with so little of my ships interacting on-screen, but here goes :)<br>enjoy. song recommendations; don't go- fascinoma, say something- a great big world and ave maria - beyonce.

_dedicated to royalcaliber, as her keen eyesight gave me this idea, hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

><p><em> i'm walking this road<em>  
><em> because you stole my heart<em>  
><em> im singing this song<em>  
><em> cause you stole all my cd's<em>  
><em> you want me to believe<em>  
><em> and yeah i do cause i cant love you enough <em>

* * *

><p>It hangs around her neck like a lucky charm or a curse.<p>

It's heavy, a solid diamond and it presses against her hot skin..cold. It leaves a mark as she pulls it away, not on top but under the skin.

She tries to take it off but every time she goes to the clasp she hears his words.

_'Wear this for me'_

and _'I'm still waiting for you'_.

Everytime she touches it her mind sparks back to that night, the night that changed everything and nothing.

People have asked her about it; Elena, Stefan, Bonnie (but she just shrugs them off, knowing they wouldn't understand).

She doesn't even understand it herself.

All she knows is the heavy diamond, marking her, branding her, it feels as though it has fused to her skin.

She won't take it off, not now, not ever, not until she's ready and even then she'll wear it as a mark of love.

And he knows that because he knows her.

* * *

><p>Seeing him again had been a shock to the system, his name on her lips, his smile for her.<p>

His name had tumbled from her lips before she could stop, a gasp emerging as she spoke 'Klaus'.

For a moment there had been silence, and then..words.

_'I've missed you..._

_I feel lost without you_

_Don't_

_Come with me_

_I can't_

_You can, just let yourself go_

_I can't'_

_and finally_

_'I still love you _

_I know'_

Before his turn to leave he had slipped the necklace around her neck and had spoken.

Had made her promise to wear it, she had nodded her heart skipping as his fingers lingered on her neck.

Then as he was to turn, she leaned forward; mind away from body.

A kiss later and they were both smiling, kissing more and more until the sky turned black and the stars began to shine.

He had pushed her back against a tree, and moments later clothes were shredded, words were muttered and moans were heard.

...

It was very simply _bliss_.

* * *

><p>He had left the next morning, the two of them a tangle among the leaves of the forest.<p>

She had slipped on his shirt and he had kissed her before he knew he had to go.

He had made her repeat the promise.

'I'll wear the necklace, I'll never take it off'

He had nodded, kissing her once on the cheek..

his parting words barely a whisper..

'_Come and find me when you're ready.._.'

She knew she would.

* * *

><p>A week later she was on a plane, her fingers toying with the diamond at her neck.<p>

She landed in New Orléans and he found her.

'Forever?' He asked the slightest vulnerable hint leaving his lips.

'Forever'

and so it was.

* * *

><p>I know its short but I wanted just that for this piece; short and sweet!<p>

also I would just like to acknowledge a very rude reviewer on one of my pieces titled 'cold coffee'. they went under guest so I couldn't reply, I don't want to point out comments but it was downright nasty to insult me in such a way and not even bother giving me a chance to defend myself. please you know who you are, so feel free to email me and we can chat about why I write the way I do. I always appreciate constructive criticism but downright rudeness? unfair.

now that's off my chest, I really hope you enjoyed this and please read my other titles :)  
>as always please review m'lovelies.<br>ciao.

royal caliber . tumblr post / 73571272424 / ill-leave-you-to-your-thoughts-x

(remove the spaces!).


End file.
